Pitchers that employ interior gravity filters to remove certain naturally occurring minerals from water are known. Such filtration devices are typically capable of removing minerals such as chlorine and metals, thus leaving behind bacteria and other potential pathogens. Consequently, there exists a need for a device that can remove both minerals and pathogens from water prior to dispensing for drinking.